The Fear Of My Own Dreams
by Sailor Star Jesse
Summary: After going to jail, Butch starts to have dreams he's rapping jesse! Please R/R!


To Fear My Own Dreams

By Sammy Cote

Why Are I Having These Dreams?

(Told By Butch Looking At The Thoughts Butch Had After 'The Fortune Hunters' )

Here I am, sitting on my bed in this stupid prison cell. I'd whish they would fix this stupid leak up, it really bugs me. Cassidy's asleep on her bunk, dreaming I guess, of beating Jesse and that LOONY James. I couldn't really blame her THEN, but now, I think my thoughts are different. You see, the first night we went sleep after our great plan to capture those pokemon in the fortune telling scam, it was sorta late, and I started to dream the most strangest dream, what happened was:

I stood in front of Jesse and James' home, I think they were suppose to married I think, and any way, I knocked on the door. Jesse answered it with her usual smile. She welcomed me in, and told me to wait for James, he won't be long or something. Any way, I took a seat and she offered me a drink. I said sure, and offered to help her in the kitchen. But when we went in there, I found my self holding Jesse's shoulders, and I pulled her close. She shuddered, as my hands slipped up the back of her shirt. Shaking, she whispered,

"please no butch.." I ignored her, undid her bra and it slipped to the floor. My hands moved to the front of her, and felt around her breasts. And gasped, as she felt my hand undoing her pants zip. I completed the task of undressing her, and pushed her to the ground. She was now on her 4's, and I slowly undid my pants zip. I pulled out my Manhood and shoved it inside of her asshole. She screamed as I pumped my self into her, and her head bobbed up and down with my humping pace. 

"stop, butch please stop…" she managed to say. Her breathing Patten got faster every minute, and finely she fell to the ground. Soome enough, she was sitting in my lap, and my hands guided her hands to push my cock into her more. She was still gasping for air, and wanted me to stop, but she couldn't do any thing about it sadly. I remember jamming it into her more, and she screamed as my cum over flowed around her downer areas. 

*

I woke up in a sweat, and had to look around to see where I was and what I was doing. I felt so weird, and I whispered to my self,

"what was that all about?" Cassidy awoke at the sound of my voice,

"wha-what? Butch? Are you alright?" she asked. I really didn't wanna talk or involve cass, so I just gave a normal smile,

"fine." She nodded and went back to sleep. I knew Cassidy had a crush on me, but I didn't wanna get into that. Cassidy's a 'Nice' girl and all, but not who I want. 

That next night, I was tired, and went to sleep earlier so maybe I'd have a better dream, or better sleep! But I was wrong as normal, I dreamed this:

I was in a dark room, and who was I holding? But jesse! I through her down on the red table and jumped on top of her. I stripped her of her clothing, and she yelled for help. I lowered my head to her nipples and started to lick and suck them. She moaned and groaned, it was pleaser for her, but she didn't want it. I licked up to her neck, and met her lips. I licked around them, until my tongue was in her mouth, crossing with hers. While doing so, I inserted one figure in her asshole, and felt around. She moaned and groaned, as I pulled the fingered out and shoved my cock in her ass. While humping like crazy, I was also giving her the best tongue pash of her life. She gave out screams as I unleashed a massive load of cum in her. I pulled out my cock and rubbed it around her breasts. The last thing I remember was her screaming (And Echoed)

"No butch, NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*

I nearly vomited when I woke up, but I managed to swallow it. My bed was drenched in sweat, and I was shaking. Cassidy looked over to me,

"hay butch, are you alright?" she asked concerned. I got up,

"I think I'll get a drink of water." I said walking to the bathroom.

(Oh, And Did I Mention That Our Cell Was The Only One With I Privet Bathroom?)

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and looked in the mirror,

"Why am I having these dream?" I asked my self. I switched off the light and went back to bed. Cassidy waled over to me,

"butch. If you need any help, you know to come to me right?" she asked. Even know I knew I won't take the offer, I just said ok. I fell back asleep. The NEXT night, I was in for the worst. I really do think this one's the worst I've ever dreamed:

It was placed in much the same place as last time, but this time, Jesse's hands and feet were tied to the table. She wore a white silky cloth over her, and lacy underwear. She was sweating with fear, as I approached her. I pulled the cloth off her, and she yelled NO. ignoring her, I evilly grinned and jumped on her. She shook with fear, as I started by sucking her breasts. She called out to me to stop, and I looked up at her with an evil smile,

"ok." I hopped off, and tore off her underwear. I pushed two fingers into her shaved pussy hole. She let out moans and groans as I moved my fingers around. She had obviously let off cum because when I pulled my fingers out, they were covered in it, but in the dream, it didn't worry me. I just ********SHUDDER********** licked it of. I evilly smiled,

"time to cum jess!" I said I walked over to her head, and shoved my cock in her mouth. After a few attempts to spit it out, she gave in and sucked it. I think it was SUPPOSE to fell good to me in the dream, but not to the REAL me. After I started to cum, I started to lick out Jesse's pussy. My tongue played around with her clit, and she screamed at me to stop. I lifted my head, and jammed my cock into her tight pussy. After a rage of humping, I jammed my whole cock and balls into her mouth. She sucked hard to please me, until my pase was too hard for her to handle. 

"DON'T HURT ME BUTCH PLEEEAAASSSEE!" 

I woke up vomiting. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and slammed the door. Cassidy banged on the door,

"BUTCH! Are you alright!?" she yelled. I was too sick to answer. I ran the shower and scrubbed my body hard to get the revolting felling off me, but it didn't work. My skin was red and saw, and I dressed and looked into the mirror,

"what the hell is happening to me?" I asked my self, glancing at my face. Suddenly, in the reflection of me, I saw an image of jesse giving one of her beauty smiles. I gasped,

"Jesse?" I asked. I felt my head,

"I don't…………(Thoughts Flashed Through My Head Of Images Of Her From 'The Breading Center Secret', 'Pikachu Re-Volts' and 'The Fortune Hunters')

"I DO!" I yelled. (Unfortunately, cass was listening.) 

"I LOVE JESSE!" I shouted. Cassidy's ears pricked,

"WHAT???" she yelled. I sighed,

"nothing cass." I said. She was obivsliy hurt, 'cause the next day, she wouldn't talk to me. I thought to myself,

'I'll go talk to jess when I get out of here..'


End file.
